The Untitled Story
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Drabble mengenai tiga  kepala  keluarga lemot. Yaoi, m-preg. Yuto/Daiki, Hikaru/Inoo, Takaki/Yabu


**Chiko: "Yo~ Lama ga ketemu, deshou? Sesudah ngapusin fanfic-fanfic dari account ini, Chiko sama Niku udah lama ga buka lagi... Dan akhirnya Niku-nee nemuin file ini di folder Chiko dan maksa Chiko buat nge-publish... *senyum pait*"**

**Niku: "Maksa? Siapa yang maksa? Yang tiba-tiba telepon terus minta tolong nge-edit fic siapa?"**

**Chiko: "Udahlah -_- Kali ini kita ga ngambil fandom anime/manga~ Pengen bikin fanfic HSJ, tapi ga ada ide -_-"**

**Niku: "Dan muncullah fanfic jayus ini. Ide Chiko ga tau dari mana. Pokoknya posisi saya di sini cuman editor. Titik."**

**Chiko: "Iya deh terserah -_- Tapi Niku-nee maksa masukin Takapapa sama Yabumama tercintanya tuh~"**

**Niku: "Lah, salah sendiri nanyain mau bikin pake pairing apa!"**

**Chiko: "Ne, ne, kita malah bikin ni page makin panjang aja... =_= udah, ayo mulai aja~!"**

**.**

**Pairing: AriJima, HikaNoo, TakaBu**

**Disclaimer: DAIKI SAMA YAMADA PUNYANYA SAYA! #dikemplang# they belong to themselves, JE, and their parents~**

.

Saat Yuya melewati rumah Hikaru pagi itu, dagunya serasa akan jatuh melihat Hikaru sedang memencet-mencet pagar rumahnya sendiri.

"Hikaru, lagi ngapain sih?"

"Ngisi pulsa."

"Telepon operator aja susah amat!"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Si operator nyuruh mencet pager. Tapi dari tadi kok ga keisi-isi ya?"

"Yah, mending. Yang aku lebih parah!"

"Memangnya disuruh _ngapain_?"

"Disuruh mencet bintang!"

.

Yuya, Yuto, Hikaru. Ketiga pria mabuk tersebut sedang duduk di sebuah bar. Memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan, akhirnya Yuya buka suara.

"Kau tahu? Istriku—Kocchan—membaca _The Tale of Two Cities_ dan melahirkan anak kembar."

"Aku juga," kata Hikaru. "Kei-chan membaca _Three Muskeeters _dan melahirkan kembar tiga."

Wajah Yuto memucat. "Kalau begitu, aku harus langsung pulang!"

Ia segera berdiri, hampir berlari keluar kalau saja tangan kuat Yuya tak menahannya. "Kenapa?"

"Daichan sedang membaca _Ali Baba and 40 Thieves_ !"

.

Setelah insiden di bar—plus Daiki yang terus berkata 'Aku gak akan melahirkan kembar 40! Percaya saja kenapa sih!'—rasanya susunan otak Yuto makin kacau. Termasuk ketika ia menyetir ugal-ugalan di jalan kosong malam tersebut, membuat Daiki yang duduk di sampingnya menjerit-jerit horor seakan sedang menaiki roller coaster paling ekstrim di Amerika.

Pertama, ia menyetir ke arah yang berlawanan—meskipun jelas-jelas jalan itu satu arah—dan mengundang suara klakson dari pengemudi lainnya.

Kedua, tidak memakai _safety belt_ dan kecepatan mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan yang ikut balap mobil profesional.

Ketiga, mengabaikan polisi yang mencoba menilangnya dan malah mengangkat jempol dengan bangga pada si polisi.

Keempat, tampaknya ia tidak terganggu dengan teriakan horor Daiki yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti. Oke, mungkin otaknya sudah ringsek stadium akhir.

Dan KELIMA, ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak—membuat dahi Daiki terjeduk dasbor mobil—dan berlari keluar. Mengira telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat—memangnya apa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Nakajima Yuto menghentikan kegilaannya?—Daiki pun ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kumbang badak! Untung tidak kutabrak!"

GPLAK!

Dan malam itu Yuto harus tidur di lantai.

.

Wajah Yuya makin muram melihat hasil yang didapatkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kota sambil duduk di sebelah Yuya.

"Ternyata memang sulit mencari yang diinginkan di e-bay," Yuya menguap.

"E-bay? Memangnya kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Rokok. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan? _15.000 matches_."

.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Hikaru yang asalnya pintar malah tertular lemot.

Dan hal tersebut terbukti ketika ia datang ke sebuah toko untuk mencari plastik .

"Plastik satu bungkus," kata Hikaru.

"Yang besar?"

"PLASTIK SATU BUNGKUS!"

.

Yuya gaptek itu sudah pengetahuan umum. Termasuk ketika ia mendapat iPod dari Hikaru.

"Kocchan! Bagaimana cara menyalakan iPod?" tanya Yuya di telepon.

"_Di kiri atas. Geser saja."_

Yuya menekan kiri atas iPod-nya. Menggesek-geseknya, tepatnya.

"Tidak nyala!"

"_Kiri atas! Tinggal digeser kok!"_

"Tidak bisa!" Yuya masih tetap menggesek-gesek bagian kiri atas layarnya.

"_Ya ampun, Yuya! Itu! Yang dekat batere!"_

"Ini pakai batre?"

.

Masalah menyetir Yuto itu makin menjadi ketika ia dan Daiki pergi suatu kali. Ia melihat dua jalan. Jalan yang satu mulus, sementara jalan yang satunya berkelok.

"Lewat kiri, Yuto!" kata Daiki sambil menunjuk jalan yang berkelok. "Jangan lawan GPS!"

Yuto menyeringai. "Yang mulus kelihatannya lebih enak~" ia belok ke kanan—melewati palang "_Jangan lewat jalan ini_!" yang terletak di depan jalan tersebut.

Ketika sampai di ujung, Yuto baru tahu maksudnya.

Jalan buntu.

Ketika ia memutar, ia melihat tulisan di bagian belakang palangnya: "_Tuh, kan? Udah dibilangin masih ga nurut!_"

.

"Kei, kalau 'korespondensi' itu apa?"

"Surat-suratan..?"

" Eh? Bukannya surat kabar, ya?"

"Koran?"

"Oh, iya, itu koran, ya," Hikaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Kei. "Koran itu bukannya yang alas kaki, ya?"

"Sepatu?"

"Sepatu itu.. Makanan italia itu, kan?"

"Spagetti?" _sabar, Kei, sabar. Memang sudah takdirmu memiliki suami lemot._

"Spagetti itu bukannya binatang laut yang mirip cumi-cumi itu, ya?"

"Gurita?" oke. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Gurita itu yang dahinya bersinar, ya?"

"HIKARU!" teriak Kei, tak lagi menahan kesabarannya.

,

Daiki sekarang tahu seseorang yang bisa 'menyembuhkan' Yuto.

Psikiater.

,

Kalau Kota merasa bahwa hanya Kei dan Daiki yang masih _waras _dan bisa mengerti perasaannya, maka ia salah besar.

Dan hal tersebut terbukti saat ia datang ke rumah Daiki suatu kali, dan melihat Daiki yang sedang melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang terangkat, mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu di langit—yang jelas-jelas tak akan bisa diraihnya. Dan sebagai pelengkap: Kei yang sedang memencet-mencet pagar rumahnya.

"Kalian... sedang apa?"

"Mengisi pulsa."

.

"Yuto, kau makan apa tadi malam? Gomen, aku tidak meninggalkan makanan."

"Daijobu. Aku sudah makan nargoba kok."

"Na-narkoba?"

"Nargoba," koreksi Yuto. "Nasi goreng gerobak."

.

"Yuya, otakmu sudah pindah rumah, ya?" Kota melempar sebuah buku tebal di atas meja. Di dalamnya tertulis biodata teman-teman seangkatan mereka saat masih SMA—tentu saja biodata mereka juga ada. Apa disebutnya? _Reunion book._.?

"Hah? Ya tidak, lah! Pasti dia bilang-bilang dulu kalau ingin pindah," kata Yuya asal. Kota menggeplak kepalanya. Ia membuka sebuah halaman dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan kedua mata coklat Yuya.

Dan di sana jelas tertulis biodatanya.

_Nama: Yuyan_

_Tempat, tanggal lahir: rumah sakit, tanggal dirahasiakan_

_Alamat: bumi_

_Nomor telepon: belum dipasang_

_Keluarga: [I] Koppi, [a] Yuta-kakkoi, [a] Yuna-kawaii_

_Komentar: ini buat apaan sih? -_-_

.

Wajah Hikaru memucat. Ia mundur, mundur, mundur... Sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. "J-jangan.." gumamnya takut. Ia mencoba bergeser, namun makhluk tersebut tetap berjalan mendekatinya.

Sorot matanya begitu tajam, seakan ia bisa membelah Hikaru saat itu juga. Hikaru mencoba bergerak ke samping. Pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan... sampai akhirnya ia tiba di pojok. Makhluk tersebut tetap berjalan mendekatinya, memojokkannya.

Hikaru mulai berteriak. Siapapun, siapapun tak masalah. Mau Wonder Woman atau pembokat rumah sebelah—kalau bisa sih Maria Ozawa—juga tidak apa-apa deh!

Tidak. Tidak. Makhluk itu makin mendekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

"Miaow..."

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

"Hikka, kita mau ke mana?" Kei terus bertanya sepanjang jalan. Hikaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyetir ugal-ugalan, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah tempat pemakaman.

"Kau mau ziarah?" tanya Kei. Hikaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya keluar mobil sambil membawa sebuah boks besar, lalu melempar boks tersebut jauh-jauh. "Hikka? Isi boksnya apa? Kenapa dilempar?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Hikaru mengambil sebuah batu yang agak besar, lalu mulai menulis dengan kapur di atas batu tersebut. Dengan senyum puas ia menancapkan batu tersebut ke tanah dan kembali ke mobil dengan wajah sumringah.

_Rest in Peace_

_Kucing biadap_

_Ga tau kapan lahirnya—3 menit yang lalu._

,

"Yuto, kau beli apa saja?" tanya Daiki. Ia lalu melihat kedua benda yang baru saja dibeli Yuto. Koko Krunch dan Cornflake.

"Yuto, harganya berapa?"

"Koko Krunch atau Cornflake?"

"Koko Krunch."

"100 yen."

"Cornflake?"

"100 yen."

"Kau beli di mana?"

"Koko Krunch atau Cornflake?"

"Koko Krunch."

"Minimarket."

"Cornflake?"

"Minimarket."

"Ne, rasanya apa?"

"Koko Krunch atau Cornflake?"

"Apa bedanya, sih?"

"Sudahlah, Koko Krunch atau Cornflake?"

"Koko Krunch."

"Manis."

"Kalau Cornflake?"

"Manis."

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya?"

"Ya pokoknya beda!"

Daiki mendengus. Otaknya makin ringsek saja setelah dibawa ke psikiater. Mungkin lain kali harus dibawa ke dukun. "Kira-kira cocok dengan susu apa, ya?"

"Koko Krunch atau Cornflake?"

"Cornflake!" kata Daiki tak sabar.

"Susu putih."

"Kalau Koko Krunch?"

"Susu putih."

Oke, psikiater sangat membantunya dalam hal meringsekkan kemblai susunan otaknya.

,

Kota menguap lebar. Mengoreksi pekerjaan murid-muridnya ternyata memang ampuh membuatnya pusing keliling-keliling. Apa yang sulit dari trigonometri, sih? Ia mencoret sebuah jawaban ngawur dari salah satu muridnya ("Trigonometri hanya untuk membuat pesawat, sensei!").

Yuya duduk di hadapan Kota. "Ada apa?"

"Trigonometri. Padahal materinya tidak sulit! Ini kan tentang—_bla bla bla_..." Kota melanjutkan ocehannya dengan cepat, menjelaskan materi trigonometri dari awal sampai akhir dengan sangat cepat. Namun sayangnya, otak Yuya tak secepat otaknya yang bagai kereta yang terus menembus rel tak peduli apakah portalnya sudah tertutup atau belum. Main tabrak.

Yuya menganga. "Man—mantra?"

.

Saat keenamnya berkumpul di rumah Hikaru, mereka terpecah menjadi dua. Hikaru, Yuya, dan Yuto yang berkumpul di ruang depan, sementara Kei, Kota, dan Daiki yang berkumpul di ruang belakang.

Setidaknya, sampai ketiganya mendengar suara pecahan barang dari ruang depan. Ketiganya segera berlari keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kei.

"Kita baru akan membuat teh tubruk," kata Yuto kalem. "Tapi waktu ditubrukkan, eh cangkirnya pecah."

.

Setelah membersihkan pecahannya dan mengisi ulang tehnya, Kota, Daiki, dan Kei kembali ke ruang belakang. "Ingat, jangan membuat teh tubruk lagi!" teriak Kei.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar kembali suara barang pecah. Ketiganya kembali berlari ke ruang depan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daiki.

"Kita baru akan membuat teh tarik," kata Hikaru kalem. "Tapi waktu ditarik, eh cangkirnya malah ngacleng."

.

Pelajaran baru bagi Kei, Kota, dan Daiki: jangan beri suami mereka teh. Beri saja air putih.

.

"Ne, Kota, bagaimana cara ngurusin suami dan anak sekaligus, ya?"

"Ngurusin suami dan anak?" Kota tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. Jangan beri sarapan, jangan kasih bekal, jangan kasih makan malam—kasih saja sayuran. Suruh lari keliling komplek setiap hari."

"Eh? Sadis bener?"

"Tenang saja," Kota tersenyum innocent. "Pasti mereka jadi makin kurus, kok."

.

**Niku: *bengong bentar* "Sumpah, ni ide dari mana aja?"**

**Chiko: "Dari kolong jembatan."**

**Niku: O_O**

**Chiko: "Canda, canda! Udahlah! Otak Chiko udah jayus stadium akhir sekarang!"**

**Niku: "Iya, deh, terserah -_- Eh, kenapa Yama dkk ga dimasukin?"**

**Chiko: "Ga bisa ngebayangin mereka jadi orang lemot."**

**Niku: "Padahal pengen baca fanfic yang rada serius T_T Kenapa ga bikin fanfic buat 4th year anniversary-nya HSJ sekalian sih?"**

**Chiko: "Ide buntu."**

**Niku: "...bener-bener duplikatnya Yuto di cerita ini."**

**Chiko: "Hahah, emang kayanya si Yuto, Takaki, sama Hikaru di sini terinspirasi dari kehidupan sendiri deh~"**

**Niku: O_O**

**Chiko: "Heheh, dan janga lupa review ya~~"**


End file.
